Dragon's Calling
by Scott Wolf
Summary: Shyvana's been feeling a little lonely lately. Ashe decides to help her out by setting up some blind dates.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragon's Calling**_

**Chapter I**

Shyvana sat in the mess hall of the Institute of War, home of the League of Legends. She had a plate of food before her, heavy on the meat and smelling delicious. However, for the past ten minutes, it had sat untouched, and the half-dragon had a far-away look in her eyes.

Her thoughts were inward, reflecting on her life so far. She was a champion of Demacia, named so by the crowned prince of the City-State, Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, and by his grace, she fought first on the fields of battle and then again here in the league. She enjoyed her work, battling for and beside her adopted home, but she still had a feeling of emptiness.

It was not because people thought she looked strange; a recent spell invention from the league allowed her to change her look to something more human looking, hiding her horns and making her skin a more normal shade of flesh. She'd even commissioned a new set of armor to go along with her new look. It had been well received in the league, and even better by the citizens of Demacia, who no longer shied away from her when she walked in public. Someone had even remarked that when she transformed, her scales looked made of iron, and so her new look was dubbed Ironscale.

No, her look was not what was on her mind. It was as if there was something missing inside her. She felt incomplete. Her heart longed for something, someone.

"You need a search party?"

Shyvana's thoughts were interrupted as the Frost Archer, Ashe, sat down across from her, a plate of her own particular palate before her.

"You looked so lost in thought, I thought you'd want a search party sent after you," Ashe explained, noting Shyv's bewildered look.

"Oh," the half-dragon replied, feeling a little foolish for getting so deep in thought. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"It's… it's nothing," Shy said, taking a bite of her food finally.

"Really," Ashe asked, a hint of disbelief in her voice. "I've never seen anyone think so hard on nothing. Come on, Shyvana. What's bothering you?"

Shyvana chewed her food to delay answering. "Ashe, why is it so hard to meet someone?"

"Meet someone," Ashe asked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… romantically."

Ashe's eyes widened in further surprise. "But I thought you and Jarvan…"

"Everyone does," Shyv replied, exasperated. "Just because he helped me avenge my father's death and personally accepted me into Demacia, everyone thinks I'm either with him or pining for him. The truth is he's too much of a noble for me, always so proper and polite and ugh!" Shyv's head collapsed next to her plate, making the table jump. "Sometimes, I wish I'd never met him."

"Shyv," the Frost Archer exclaimed. "You can't mean that!"

Shyvana sighed and straightened, putting her head in her hands and her elbows propping her up on the table. "No, of course I don't, but the rumors keep away anyone who would be interested. And even when I tell them they're not true, they still keep their distance on the off chance that Jarvan _does_ fancy me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ashe replied, genuinely concerned for her friend.

"Yes, well," Shyv said, poking at her food, her appetite gone from the outburst. "Sadly, I see no way to change any of it."

Ashe bit into her own meal, a light Cesar salad with blue cheese dressing, and chewed thoughtfully. "Perhaps I could help you out. Maybe set you up on some blind dates?"

"I wouldn't be adverse to it," Shyv replied. "But I still have the problem of the rumor."

"Let me worry about that," Ashe said, waving her fork dismissively. "So, you'd be alright with it?"

Shyv looked at her plate. She trusted Ashe implicitly. The Frost Archer wasn't given to making promises she could not keep. She looked back at Ashe, who smiled bright enough to make Lux's jaw drop in amazement at the confidence it radiated. She couldn't help but grin back as she nodded her head.

"Excellent," Ashe said, happily. "Now, I just need some preferences from you."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, what's your preferred date's sexuality?"

Now it was Shyvana's turn to have her eyes widen. "What kind of… I mean… I've never even…"

"Oh come on, Shyv," Ashe chuckled. "We may fight with swords and sorcery, but this isn't the dark ages. Even I've experimented with a few women in the league."

"You? But you and Trynd-"

"It's a marriage of politics," Ashe responded immediately, cutting off any further word of her relation to Tryndamere. "We got together for our people, not for any attraction to each other. Besides, he's had his own 'adventures' in the bedroom too."

Shyvana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd honestly never considered it, but the more she thought about it, she realized she had no idea how she felt about it. The only interactions she'd had with women were either in conversation or on the battle field.

"Well… I guess I wouldn't mind trying it once or twice…"

"It's good to keep an opened mind," Ashe said, making a note on a small notepad she'd pulled from her armor's pocket. "What else? What do you want your ideal date to be like?"

"Well," Shyv started as she scratched her neck, suddenly nervous. "I guess I'd like him or her to be good looking…"

"Rules Trundle out," Ashe smirked. "On that note, would you prefer they stay humanoid?"

"As long as they don't look like Kog'Maw, I'm alright with someone outside my species. Well, half my species."

Ashe nodded again, making more notes. "How about personality?"

"Somewhere between sane and sweet," Shyv replied. "But not too sweet."

"Let's out Lux. I think I can work with this." Ashe put the notepad and pencil away and went back to her salad. Both women continued the meal, talking more about what Shyvana would like to see in her dates, before Ashe's body started to glow blue.

"Looks like I'm up," she said, standing and picking up her plate. She still had a moment or so before she was summoned; the glow was just a warning that she'd been chosen and to finish whatever activity she was engaged in. "I'll get back to you later today, Shyv."

The half-dragon nodded, looking nervous again. Ashe smiled warmly. "Don't worry. It'll be fine. I promise." With that the Frost Archer turned and ran over to a garbage can to dump her disposable plate and silverware before she disappeared in a blue burst. Shyv looked back down at her plate. Was she ready to date someone? She'd barely gotten comfortable with being in one place for so long. Maybe she should tell Ashe she'd changed her mind…

_No,_ she told herself. _You're not going to chicken out on this. You've never shied away from a challenge, you're not about to start now. You WILL find someone. Or die trying._

She nodded to herself and, after finishing her meal, disposed of her leavings. This was a new beginning for Shyvana, the Half-Dragon of Demacia.


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**First Date**

Shyvana looked at herself in the mirror and had to admit. She looked pretty stunning.

She was wearing a knee length light blue evening dress that she had borrowed from Ashe, having no formal wear of her own, and light blue heels to match. It had been a bit of a struggle learning to walk in them, and she still constantly worried for her ankles, but Ashe had assured her it was necessary for the look. Her red hair was braided with subtle gem-tipped clips, and a small yet elegant bow at the bottom. Around her neck was a blue topaz-incrusted symbol of Demacia. The look was completed with a pair of small hoop earrings that a diamond hung from.

"Not bad," Ashe commented from the doorway, a smile on her lips. Shyv blushed and muttered thanks. The frost archer walked over and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're going to do just fine. Just be yourself and you'll have no worries."

"Thanks," Shyv replied. "Who am I meeting tonight?"

"Now, now," Ashe chided. "It's called a blind date for a reason. I figured I would start you out easy. I had quite a few interested parties. All you have to do is enjoy yourself."

"I hope I can," Shyv sighed. "I'm so nervous; I was smoking out my ears earlier."

Ashe blinked. _Dragons are weird, _she thought to herself. "Well, just be yourself, like I told you before."

"Where am I meeting the person?"

"I can't tell you yet, but I can tell you they've got shellfish on sale, so be sure to get lobster." The last was said with a wink and a grin. She knew of Shyv's preference for the bottom-feeding sea creature.

Shyv smiled. "I'm ready."

Olaf's Bar N Grill.

You would never find a more wretched hide of scum and villainy. On Game night, at least.

The place was already loud. There was a match in progress; Piltover versus Zaun. Again. _I swear,_ Shyvana thought to herself as she sat down. _I will kill Ashe for this._ Normally, Olaf's was a nice place to eat. The hostess smiled and informed her the waitress would be over in a few minutes to take her drink order.

Shyv thanked her as she left, then turned her attention to the room. It was, as expected and as usual, loud. Summoners and champions alike cheered for their preferred team, high-fiving and booing and… well… being sports fans. And at the center of it all behind the bar, the Viking himself stood, joining in the cheers and shouts with his own deep throaty yells. Olaf was in his element. Whether in battle or at work, Olaf loved to yell. Shyvana sighed and hoped he wasn't the one she was waiting for.

"Sorry I'm late," someone said behind her, and Shyv turned in her seat to see Darius stride over and take the seat across from her. "This place can be a bit difficult to get into on a game night."

Shyv only smiled as he sat. He wasn't wearing the Noxian armor she'd always seen him in. Tonight, he was dressed in a black button-up shirt and black slacks. She assumed his shoes would be polished and nice as well; she didn't really feel like looking away from him right now to find out. His hair, as usual, was slicked back, and she could easily smell his cologne over the other smells of the bar.

"So, Ashe said you're looking for someone to spend time with," Darius went on, leaning back in the chair comfortably.

"Oh," Shyv responded, a little embarrassed that she'd been staring so long. "Uhm, yes. I find myself getting lonely sometimes, so I decided to… uhm… look around for someone. Right."

Darius smiled easily. He could easily tell she was flustered. "Relax, Shyvana. I'm not gonna eat you or anything. Unless you want me to, that is."

Shyvana's cheeks went red. _Did he just insinuate…_

Darius laughed. "I'm kidding! Just trying to lighten the mood! You're so nervous you're practically shaking."

"Well," the half-dragon replied, looking away. "I have never done anything like this. I don't know what to expect or do."

"Well, that's easy to answer," Darius said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, his smile still bright. "You should expect to have fun, and you should have fun. That's what a date's about, after all."

"I see," Shyv said, and visibly relaxed. "I shall try to remember that."

"Atta girl," Darius said, and straightened as the waitress appeared. "Hi, Nid. Didn't know you were on tonight."

Nidalee, dressed for some reason as a french maid (_Why do they call that look French Maid,_ Shyvana wondered), walked casually up to the table. She did not look happy to be working, but smiled when she saw the pair.

"Olaf made me," she replied. "Stupid jerk made me wear this outfit too…" She swiped absently at frilly end of the short dress, very cat-like.

"Is it a problem," Shyv asked. "Because I can talk to him later…"

"No, it's fine," Nid replied. "I wasn't doing anything important tonight anyway. So what are you two doing here?"

"Blind date," Darius replied with a grin.

"Ooo. Explains the dress," Nidalee purred. "You look great, by the way, Shyv." A blush and a muttered thank you were the response. Nidalee smiled even wider, her eyes gleaming. "So! What can I get you two?"

"DARIUS!"

"Oh hell…" muttered Darius. The trio turned and looked at the man approaching them. "Draven…"

Draven, looking every bit the super star he made himself out to be, strode from the crowd at the bar. The grin he wore seemed to take up nearly all of his lower face. Hair which always seemed to be blown back in a breeze, bounced from side to side as he swaggered to the table.

"Heya, big bro! Glad to see you out and about!" He glanced at Shyvana, who simply glared back. "And courtin' a fine lookin woman, I see! Nice to see you out of armor, Shyv. Wonder what you look like out of that-"

"Draven," Darius warned. "Do not finish that sentence. Don't forget who you're talking to."

"Yeah, yeah," Draven replied as he sat down at an empty seat. Nidalee, who'd stuck around to watch, sat down opposite him. "So, what's doin, kids?"

"Dinner with friends," Darius said flatly.

"Well! Good thing I'm a friend! I'll join ya!"

"So, there's Darius, covered in mud standing over two of the kids and me over the other three. I tell you, they knew true feer that day"

Shyvana sipped her drink, a look of boredom on her face. Across from her, Darius had been sucked into his brother's story and jovial nature, laughing along with him. The drinks had gotten stronger, at Draven's insistence. Darius had just laughed and ordered stronger drinks. In his defence, Shyvana thought, the story was mildly humorous. Still, shouldn't he be paying attention to her?

Beside her, Nidalee (having decided Olaf could handle his own bar for a time) had a similar look as Shyv. The stories had gone on for more than an hour, and did not look to be ending anytime soon. She watched as Shyvana sighed unhappily, and came to a decision.

"How about you boys get another drink? And one for us ladies as well?"

"Helluvan idea," Draven replied, his wild grin wide. "Come on Darius, let's get a mug of Craggy!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Darius replied. Both men got up and headed to the bar, laughing the entire way.

When they were out of earshot, Nid let out an exasperated breath. "I thought that would never end. Are you alright, Shyv?"

"I don't know," the half-dragon sighed. "I thought this would be a fun affair. But instead, the brothers only joke with each other, and I'm completely left out of it."

"Well that's not your fault, is it? You didn't say 'Hey, lets add your brother to this little party.' Of course, you didn't ask for me to stay either."

"Yes, but I'm glad you stayed, Nidalee," Shyvana replied, looking at her.

"Speaking of staying, I vote we don't," Nid said as she stood.

"I agree, but what about Olaf? Won't he be mad?"

"That barbarian hasn't notice me gone yet," Nid replied with a scoff. "I doubt he'll even care."

The two women strode out of the bar without a single glance back. It was decided they go back to Nidalee's home, as it was closer, and have a few more drinks. Nidalee excused herself to go change, and Shyvana took the time to examine Nidalee's home.

It was spacious and luxurious compared to what Shyv knew to be Nidalee's homeland. A large leather sofa was the centerpiece of the living room, and she lay back on it comfortably. A fireplace sat facing the couch, ringed with a few tribal items, but most of the rest of the room was covered in various art pieces. A painting of a Demacian flag waving in the breeze over a castle; a lovely small village; a ship at sea. Shyv examined them all from her seat on the couch until Nid plopped herself down next to her, a drink in each hand.

She was now wearing a short topped nightie and lose silk pants, both a dark orange. Her hair hung around her head, having been let lose from the pony tail she normally kept it in. Shyvana had to admit, the woman was attractive.

"One rum and soda," Nid said, handing her a drink. "Minus the soda. I get all my alcohol from Sarah Fortune, and she's threatened me with death if I ever mixed it with anything. 'Alcohol is better when it's working by itself, not when diluted by something else,' she said. I've found that she's pretty much right."

Shyvana sipped the rum and sighed, laying her head back. "Thank you for this, Nidalee. Tonight's been a fairly large letdown."

Nid sipped her drink as well. "Well, I hope coming over to my place at least alleviated some of the disappointment."

"Oh, very much so. The rum and the company are quite appreciated."

"So tell me more about this 'dating series' Ashe has you setup on."

Shyv recounted the conversation she'd had with the Frost Archer in the cafeteria earlier, keeping it general. As she spoke, the night's drinks began to take hold and she loosened up, becoming much more relaxed until she was well sunk into the couch.

"So now I'm going out on blind dates with people in the league. At least I think they're all in the league. She won't tell me any of the date's names."

"Would defeat the purpose of it being 'blind'," Nid replied with a thoughtful and slightly drunken nod. "So are all the dates men?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, closing her eyes. "I told Ashe I wass open for anyone who was at least humanoid."

"So you could get a few women, then?" Nid slid closer.

"I might.."

"What if you had one right now?"

"I would enjoy the evening, however it ended up."

"And if it ended up in bed?"

"Then I would enjoy it even more..."

Shyvana opened her eyes to see that Nid had straddled her lap and was looking intently into her eyes. Normally she would have freaked out, but she was quite relaxed with Nidalee, and was only mildly surprised, and a bit excited.

"Then enjoy it." Nid leaned in and their lips met...

Morning slid thru the thick curtains, knifing it's way over the bed and into Shyvana's eyes. She groaned and rolled away from it, coming face to face with a sleeping naked Nidalee who's arm was draped over Shyvana's side, almost possessively. Shyvana blinked, then smiled. _So it hadn't been a dream after all._

She leaned forward and kissed Nid on the forehead, then rolled away to find her clothes. She didn't want to disturb her sleep, so she dressed as quietly as possible. When she turned back to the huntress, she found herself staring into her green eyes.

"Leaving me so soon," Nid asked, a bit sleepily.

Shyvana smiled and crawled back onto the bed, careful not to damage her dress, and gave her a light kiss. "Thank you for being so wonderful last night."

"If none of these dates work out, come find me," Nid replied, making Shyvana blush.

"I will. I promise." With that Shyvana stood and walked out the door, winking at Nid as she softly closed it.


End file.
